Mola Ram
Mola Ram was a Thuggee High Priest who is the main antagonist in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Background Mola Ram was obsessed with finding all five of the sacred Sankara Stones believing that they would empower the Thuggee to destroy their British persecutors and establish his god Kali's reign on Earth. At Pankot Palace he became allied with Chatter Lal, the Prime Minister of Pankot. Ram used the blood of Kali to control Pankot's ruler Maharajah Zalim Singh, and then began to restore the palace's long-neglected Kali temple. The Thuggee Cult had set up a mining operation beneath the palace, with the intent of locating the remaining stones. However, Mola Ram's plans were destroyed when Indiana Jones, Willie Scott, and Short Round arrived in Pankot, freeing the slaves and stealing the three stones in Ram's possession. Ram followed Jones to a rope bridge, were the archeologist cut the ropes and sent most of the Thuggee cult to their deaths in the gorge below. Ram, who hung onto the bridge as it fell, managed to climb back up it and try to kill Jones, but was caught off guard when he grabbed a burning-hot Sankara Stone from Jones' shoulder bag, and fell off the broken bridge. Dashed against jagged rocks on the way down, Ram plummeted to his death and was eaten by crocodiles. Description The Mola Ram minifigure is made of completely new elements (except his legs, which are plain black). His skin is a light brown color, he has a red stripe on his head, and an angry expression. His torso is a mix of black and red Thuggee robes and a necklace of what appears to be teeth. He has plain arms the color of his head. The most striking feature of this minifigure is the headdress, which is made up of three parts. Two horn pieces are connected to the main part, which features a picture of a brown minifigure head with a sad face. Appearances * 7199 The Temple of Doom Video Game Appearances * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty (Cameo) Notes * In both Video games Mola Ram has black hair when he picks up hats, although in the film and when he takes of his helmet to attack he is bald. * In the first game and the movie, Indiana Jones knocks him off a cliff. In the second game, he grabs a stone head and walks across a bridge. The extra weight makes the bridge break. * The video game headdress features details like in the movie, but the actual molded headdress has a minifigure head instead of an idol head molded on it. * In the first game (LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures), Mola Ram has a different shirt clothing than his normal LEGO Minifigure that appears in sets and in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. * Mola Ram's first mini-movie appearance is in the Star Wars video "Bombad Bounty" as a customer in Mos Eisley Cantina. During the video he is sucked into Jar Jar Binks's vacuum cleaner. *In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by the late Yoshisada Sakaguchi, who also voiced Professor Henry Jones Sr., Darth Vader, Sheev Palpatine and Lucius Fox. Gallery Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram in the first video game Mola ram.jpg|Mola Ram mini-figure 800px-MolaRam_and_guards.jpg|Mola Ram and his guards Mola Ram Boss.jpg|Mola Ram as a boss in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues MolaRam and guards.jpg Category:Indiana Jones minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games